


an indirect kiss

by marinefollese



Series: save a kiss for me [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinefollese/pseuds/marinefollese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto gets both a direct and an indirect kiss from Gou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an indirect kiss

**Author's Note:**

> het stuff. first and only in the series lol. also this is a change because makoto is flustered for once

Inviting Gou to accompany him to the coffee joint had been one of Makoto’s best ideas ever. Gou was dressed in a light summer dress that ended just above her knees, with sleeves that went to her elbow. Her hair was in it’s usual ponytail, and Makoto swallowed at the way it flew behind her as she jogged up to him. 

"Hey, Kou-chan," he greeted, noting her preference to be referred to as ‘Kou’. 

"Makoto-senpai, hello." She smiled up at him, and his heart stopped beating for a second. He held the door of the coffee shop open for her, and watched her take in the place. She closed her eyes, and took a big sniff before turning to face him. 

"This place smells amazing. Thanks for taking me, senpai." She smiled at him, and Makoto was sure his face was pink. 

"It’s no problem, Kou-chan." 

They queued together, and after Gou insisted on paying, they headed to a booth in the back of the shop and sat down, one opposite the other. 

"So, senpai, I need to know, why didn’t you invite Haruka-senpai or onii-chan? Not that I’m unhappy to accompany you," she giggled a little, "but why me?"

 _It’s because it’s you, Kou-chan. You’re special and I_ love _you._  He wanted to say, but since words apparently failed him at the moment, “Don’t you think it’s nice to have a little captain and manager bonding?” 

Gou hums in agreement, and nods, before taking a sip of her drink. Her ruby eyes widen slightly, and her whole face lights up. 

"Senpai! You have to try this- it’s amazing!" She gushes, and shoves the straw in his face. Makoto’s used to this kind of behaviour, having younger siblings, but because it’s Gou’s straw, his face turns red, as he reluctantly takes the straw into his mouth. 

And the drink is amazing, it’s chocolaty, and has got a nice strong blend of coffee, which he-  _he and Gou shared an indirect kiss_.

"K-kou-chan," he whispers shakily; nervously, "we just shared an indirect kiss."

Gou’s smile turns devilish, and she pulls Makoto by the collar of his shirt, and meets him halfway across the table. 

"How about a real one, senpai?" She whispers against his lips, breath hot and moist. She kisses him, then, and Makoto feels like he just died and went to heaven. 

**Author's Note:**

> all that's left is soumako


End file.
